Love is a forgettable thing, mine isn't
by AlexBelikov
Summary: "Love fades, mine has." That four words are braking Rose's world, all she wants is to forget them, and Dimitri. after a lot of pleading to Adrian she gets what she wants. To forget, but even when the memory is not there, the love still is.
1. Chapter 1

**So..**. **this is my first story ever in here and I really hope you'd like it, it simply another Romitri love story. **

**song - Rock God ( Selena Gomez ) **

When I looked into his hazel beautiful eyes, it felt like I'm drowning in that green see that only goes deeper and deeper. All my pain fade away, like it never been there. I knew that everything that he would say right now I'll obey without thinking, the feeling was so good I knew that there is nothing better. I'm safe as longer I am looking into his eyes.

"When you'll wake up you will forget every moment in your life that related to Dimitri Belikov in every way, every moment you've thought of or ever seen him, understood?" Adrian voice was clear and relaxing, and as was expected I nodded obediently. "Now go to sleep, my beauty."

Instantly my world became blurry and I drifted to sweet dreamless sleep.

In my sleep even though I hadn't dreamt at all one face appeared in my head all that time: Dimitri. It was like my concisions was saying goodbye, tears and I miss you were floating everywhere. So I guess… Bye Dimitri?

I woke up a bit dizzy. Like I forgot something really important. So I decided to do something I didn't do for ages. I walked to the bathroom to find out my face all cover with tears. But why? What did I cry about? I'm not the whining type… Oh, well. I shrugged it off and washed my face. I put on black shorts jeans and a black shirt that written on it in white WHAT THE HELL? And then opened the space under the bad, that you can open by a press in a remote, and discovered my four guitars, I have bass, electric, classic and acoustic. I felt to do some Rock N Roll, so obviously I took the electric, and it was black and fucking Awesome!

I went out side with the guitar stood on the grass and started to play, I felt like waking the whole court was a cool idea! Oh, I forgot to say I had an amplifier.

And I sang in my strongest voice.

"Preacher man walked into the club and he said he said: "Hey girl can't you walk and not stray?"  
Father I'm torn and I'm selling my soul to the rhythm, the beat and the bass

Cause' I can't confess my rock n' roll ways  
(whoo) cause' I'm so possessed with the music, the music he plays

I can't stop my feet from dancin' to the sound of his drum  
(Oh no) I fell in love with my rock god  
I can't keep my hips from swayin' to his sweet melody  
You see I fell in love with my rock rock god

Preacher man took my hand and looked in my eyes  
He said "Hey girl, can't you live your life right?"  
"Father Things aren't always so black and white  
don't cast the first stone cause I'm not alone"

And it's not like I'm hurting anyone (whoo)  
But I can't confess my rock, my rock and roll ways

Man, it felt good! So good, I forgot how much I missed this, I missed to do my music. After couple second I heard cheering from the far, I turned sharply to find Mikael and two more guardians running with the hottest guy I ever seen.

"Come here, Rose!" called Mikael, "do a concert for us! This song is far from over!"

I came to them for three reasons, the first I loved to my music and every opportunity to do it is like heaven for me, second Mikael was right: this song was far from over. And third and most important I wanted to get closer to the hot guy.

"What are you waiting for?" Mikael rushed me. "Sing already!"

I grinned, pulled my guitar again, played and sang with every drop of voice I had to be heard more than the guitar.

" I can't stop my feet from dancin' to the sound of his drum  
(Oh no) I fell in love with my rock god  
I can't keep my hips from swayin' to his sweet melody  
You see I fell in love with my rock, rock god

I can't stop my feet from dancin' to the sound of his drum  
(Oh no) I fell in love with my rock god  
I can't keep my hips from swayin' to his sweet melody  
You see I fell in love withmy rock, rock god

No I wouldn't change a thing even if I could  
Cause I chose a path and I'm not looking back  
and I'm sorry if I left the angels crying  
over me

I can't stop my feet from dancin' to the sound of his drum  
(Oh no) I fell in love with my rock god  
I can't keep my hips from swayin' to his sweet melody  
You see I fell in love my rock, rock god

Preacher man, preacher man,  
Preacher man, preacher man, forgive me for I don't know what I do  
Preacher man, preacher man, preacher man why don't you understand?  
Preacher man, preacher man  
Cause I'm gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone  
(Have you never felt this way? Have you never ever ever, felt this way?)  
Yeah, I'm gone  
Gone (I'm so sorry sorry)  
Gone (Oh no)  
my rock, rock god!"

When I was done I was a walking grin, I looked at the boys and they were grinning to me clapping and laughing, I know that as guardians we cannot be so sloppy but we can lose up sometimes. But when I looked at the hot guy his life was motionless, I could believe he was a guardian if he would say that, actually he was the only one serious there, I didn't knew was he even there and not in bed. I mean, I was simply bored, what's his excuse?

Mikael path on the hot guy's back like they were friend since forever. "So, Belikov, isn't she amazing?"

The guy that his last name is Belikov – Russian I guess – just stared at me, suddenly I ached for him, my entire being wanted him to say something good about me. But as I said he simply stared at me.

**hey guys! so what are think? good bad? comment and let me know! love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The humans gang

Really? Is he going to dry me here for all day long? For some reason I needed him to say I was amazing, that I rocked his world! I couldn't go on if I don't hear this, I need to hear him says that.

There was something in his gaze. Something that my heart race. He had such a weird affect on me. His gaze was stunned, shocked his eyes were open wide, Almost awed.

"Yeah, Belikov, how was I?" I rushed him.

Before he could reply Mikael gasped and stared at the gates.

I got panicked, I glanced at Mikael, "What's wrong?" I demanded in frantic voice.

"Humans." Said Belikov, his gaze was far from me at the moment, he looked like a god in that moment. I could believe he is a god in that moment. It was amazing to look at him. My heart fluttered in my chest and I felt my panic fade away.

"How are we going to get rid of them?" One of the guardians: Tom, I think his name is.

A playful smirk spread on my face as I leaded the guys to the gates. "I have a plan." I said

The humans were a bunch of 16-18 years old that looked very curious, they tried to convince the guardians in the gates – and failed – to let them in.

I ordered the Mikael and the two more guardians with him: Tom and Benjamin, to let go of Belikov until the human will leave. I didn't even know what he did to be under guard all the time. He didn't look like someone that could hurt, sure, when he fights against Strigoi he can be lethal. He looks like a guardian and everything but he have good eyes.

The humans smiled to us, they were five teen's gang, three girls and two boys. They were seventeen, but the makeup in the face of one of the girls made her look live forty, maybe more.

I returned a smile, I swear the two guys almost fainted, and I could hear with my Dampier hearing the blond guy whispers to the black-haired guy, "Mine."

I pretended to laugh while inside I was furious._ How dare they? I am a person, a human being, well, a vampire being. But still! I'm not their toy! _

It seemed that Belikov heard that too because his face filled with pure fury. There was something else as well, Maybe guilt? I'm not sure, but it wasn't a good thing. From the wat it looked like, I wasn't jealous at the person that wil be in his way when that thing in his heart will be released. Cause it will be bad.

"Yoho, dudes!" the black-haired guy shouted to us when he thought we're close enough to hear him. I ordered the boys around me to run forwards to the gates as I did the black-haired teen in the gates kept shouting. "Can you tell that guys to let us in?"

When we reached them I smirked and shook my head. "This a close school and this is summer vacation." I explained.

"So why are you here?" demanded the too makeup girl.

"This are the security," I gestured on the three boys next to and the guardians in the gates.

"And what about you?" she doesn't let go, does she? I smiled to her even thought I really didn't like her by now, a bimbo that what she was. _Ugh, I hate to deal those_.

"My mother is in Belgian and I never met my dead, so I'm staying here..." I replied.

"Oh…" the bimbo said dumbly.

"I'm playing guitar as well." Said the blond guy. _god, I need to know their names I sick of calling them guy and girl, it's frustrating._

"Really?" I asked like I'm really interested in what they're saying.

"Yeah. It was you playing before?" I nodded. "Cool, you're really good."

I smirked. "Thanks."

"Do you mind to give me some lessons once in a while? Not in here, in my house. I live in the city before the woods." He pulled his phone from his pocket. "What's your number? We'll talk." I swallowed and told him my cellphone number even though I really didn't want to. "At Friday Ok?" I nodded, too shock to do anything else. He smirked. "Then it's a date."

_Oh, no. what I got myself into?_

**Sorry it's so short I want to get another line to this story and this was getting me nowhere, so in the next chapter will start straight from the lesson with that teen. Hoped you liked it. :) Love you!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Fault

**Hi everyone! well, I took this story to a whole new level and direction and I hope you'd like it. :) **

"Do you have a boyfriend?" the blond guy – Mike – that I been giving guitar lessons to for couple of weeks asked me while one of our lessons.

"No, I don't." I replied, even though I wanted to say I have because I don't want him to stalk me. I broke up from Adrian, I couldn't lead him that way, and I was fooling him. So I stopped. I can't be with Adrian when there is a Russian God that I didn't even know who decided to steal my heart. I even didn't know his privet name only his last name: Belikov. "But there is someone I kind of like…"

"Who?" Mike asked knowing I wasn't speaking of him.

"Remember when you came to my school and tried to get in?" he chuckled sand nodded. "And there were three guys next to me…" he rested his elbow on the bed – his bed – we were sitting on and his chin in his hands. He also narrowed his eyes. I discovered in our lessons that Mike was the gentleman type. And he listened, always. So first impression can really false people. He nodded again. "So the tall one – the hot one…" he laughed. And I laughed with him.

"Hey Rosie?" he started. I smiled to him nodding him to continue. "I have a party in two days and they want me to play a few song… Would you mind join me?"

I grinned to him. "Of course not!" I proclaimed. "What are friend for? And beside I love to play." He laughed, he knew that I love to play.

"Who would thought that two weeks ago you couldn't stand my present next to you, and now when I ask you if you want to perform with me you say 'of course!'"

I laughed. "Yeah, huh?"

"Maybe you can invite that guy you like, knock him off his feet." Mike said and even though I saw that amusement in his voice I knew he meant what he said.

"No…" I said in wonder voice. "I barely know him, I don't think he'll even agree to come…"

"Come on, Rose!" Mike exclaimed. "Who would be stupid enough to say no to you?"

I smiled gently to him. "Thanks, but still – I don't have to courage ask him…"

"So I'll do it!"

"No, you won't!"

"Watch me!"

"You don't have his number. And there is no way I'm giving it to you – well, consider the fact I don't have it either."

I blew out. "I'll find a way."

We talk until it was 7pm for him, and 7am for me. I needed to go to Lissa. I told Mike Goodbye and got out from the house. I'm lucky that while Lissa and I were in Chicago I did a Motorcycle License. So I drove throughout the woods.

I was in court at 8am the guards let me in and went to my room to put my guitar in place.

Just when I putted my guitar in place I heard a knock at my door.

"It's open!" I called.

The door was open and Lissa was the one who opened it. I smiled to her.

"Hi." I said. "Get in!" then I giggle and did a teacher face. "Are you waiting for personal invite?" I said in an angry teacher voice.

Lissa laughed got in and closed the door behind her. I set on my bed a signed her to sit beside me, she did.

For a long minute we just stared each other. Then, suddenly, out of nowhere she leaned forward and hugged me. I was surprised, yes. But I quickly hugged her beck, as obvious.

"Does it means you forgive me?" Lissa asked in a small voice.

I set apart for her and frowned. "About what?"

She lowered her head and whispered, "About Dimitri."

_Dimitri? Who is Dimitri? I checked in Lissa's head and I saw Belikov… Why would she be sorry about him? Did she do something to him? No… I saw him yesterday… of course, he had that horribly sad expression on his face as always, although I don't get why… he hadn't done a thing._

"What there is to forgive about him?"

Lissa smiled. "Wow, I didn't you'd forget about him so fast… That's my Rose!"

Oh, well. "Who cares what happened? The important thing is that we're all alive." _Wow, who thought I would say such thing… I'm becoming a Zen life lessons teacher._

"You're right… well, you can come with me to the feeders? I'm starving."

"Sure."

When we were at the feeders a shiver went through me and I found that I can't be there much longer or I'll pass out.

"Rose what's wrong?"

"I – I got to –" and then I saw it._ It was horrible, I was bitten by some man. A man I loved._ He was sucking my life out of me. I started to scream. "Let me go! Please, let me go! Stop!" _and then the pain started, it was like I'm on fire._ "My neck is on fire!" I shouted and held my neck. I couldn't see a thing from the tears of pain that filled my eyes. I fell to the floor. My power was running out fast and my eyelids flutter shut as I drifted into darkness.

I found myself in Lissa's head. I knew it's been a few hours since I passed out because the sun was in a different place from earlier.

Lissa knocked on someone's door. There were three guard next to that door.

No answer.

She knocked again.

Again, no answer.

"Dimitri I know you're in there." She said gently. "Open up."

_So she's going to Dimitri… I saw her a few times with him… it seemed that they get along… So why wouldn't he open the door?_

Lissa decided to enter without an invitation.

She was shocked for what she saw… it was Dimitri lying on his bed curled in a ball, staring at the wall in horror and shaking his soul out. "It's all my fault, my fault…" he kept muttering whisper to himself. He didn't even notice that Lissa is in the room.

_Wow, I couldn't imagine him like that. He always seems so powerful. Always on guard. I couldn't imagine that Russian God weak, I thought that weakness it is something that he simply didn't possess. Oh, I was wrong._

When Lissa snapped from her shock she ran over to him, only to see a bloody cut deep in his vain.

**So... what will happened? **

**Why Dimitri tried to kill himself? Well, we all know the answer but Rose doesn't. **

**More importantly : Did he succeed? **

**hope you liked it :) I know I know I do.**

**Oh, and I have something to ask. English is not my Native so if I made a mistake in grammar or something tell me and fix me, ok? love you! **

**Comment and tell what are you thinking! **


	4. Chapter 4 - Why

In a second I found myself running towards where my heart lead me, I had never been in Dimitri's room before but I knew that this is the right direction. It's like my heart knew where to lead my body and told my head where to lead my legs to.

And it wad right. I busted into his room and found Lissa healing him. For some reason it didn't matter to me. Usually I was against her use in Spirit for two reasons. The consequences on her and the consequences on me. But no I didn't mind to take all the darkness if Dimitri will only be OK.

When she was done I ran to her supporting her so she won't pass out in my hands.

Dimitri's eyes slowly flutter open and both me and Lissa stopped our breathing. Until it happened again.

I was not in Dimitri's room anymore I was near a cave while the scariest thing that ever happened: happened_. It was the blond Strigoi. The one who had spoken to me in the battle._

_ He grabbed Dimitri and pulled him to the ground. They grappled, strength against strength, and then I saw those fangs sink into Dimitri's neck. The red eyes flicked up and made contact with my own._

_ I heard another scream - this time, it was my own._

_ My mother started to double back toward the fallen, but then five more Strigoi appeared. It was chaos. I couldn't see Dimitri anymore; I couldn't see what had happened to him. Indecision flashed over my mother's features as she tried to decide to flee or fight, and then, regret all over her face, she kept running toward us and the exit. Meanwhile, I was trying to run back inside, but someone was stopping me. It was Stan._

_ "What are you doing, Rose? More are coming."_

_ Didn't he understand? Dimitri was in there. I had to get Dimitri._

_ My mother and Alberta burst out, dragging Ms. Carmack. A group of Strigoi were after them, skidding to a halt just on the edge of the waning light. I was still fighting Stan. He didn't need the help, but my mother grasped a hold of me and tugged me away._

_ "Rose, we have to get out of here!"_

_ "He's in there!" I screamed, straining as hard as I could. How could I have killed Strigoi and not been able to break free from these two? "Dimitri's in there! We have to go back for him! We can't leave him!"_

_ I was rambling, hysterical, shouting at them all that we had to go rescue Dimitri. My mother shook me hard and leaned close so there were only a couple inches between us._

_ "He is dead, Rose! We can't go back in there. The sun will be down in fifteen minutes, and they are waiting for us. We're going to be in the dark before we can get back to the wards. We need every second we can get - it still may not be enough."_

_ I could see the Strigoi gathered at the entrance, their red eyes gleaming with anticipation. They completely filled the opening, ten I believed. Maybe more. My mother was right. With their speed, even our fifteen-minute lead might not be enough. And yet, I still couldn't take a step. I couldn't stop staring at the cave, back where Dimitri was, back where half of my soul was. He couldn't be dead. If he was, then surely I would be dead too._

_ My mother slapped me, the pain snapping me out of my daze._

_ "Run!" she yelled at me. "He is dead! You are not going to join him!"_

_ I saw the panic in her own face, panic over me - her daughter - getting killed. I remembered Dimitri saying he'd rather die than see me dead. And if I stood there stupidly, letting the Strigoi get me, I'd fail both of them._

_ "Run!" she cried again._

_ Tears streaming down my face, I ran. _

A pare of strong delicate hands shook me. I woke up from that daylight nightmare to look in Dimitri's beautiful eyes. Eyes that can get deep down into my soul and heal whatever is wrong there. Only a look required . Only not this.

My whole being focused on one thing and only that thing : Saving Dimitri.

Even though I knew it's hopeless I whispered in my last consciousness while looking into his eyes glad that this is the last thing I see before closing my eyes : Dimitri, run..." then I sank into his arms and everything went dark.

I woke up in the infirmary Dimitri and Lissa were next to me sitting on the edge of my bed. The moment I straighten my beck Lissa and Dimitri looked like he wanted to colt off, but not because of me because what "he" caused.

When I log out from Lissa I looked at Dimitri and without thinking I started hitting his chest.

"Why!" I screamed. "Why would you do that? I almost died knowing you tried to fucking kill yourself! Idiot!"

eventually Dimitri grabbed my shoulders gently. I stopped fighting. He smiled at me, not a full smile but considering the fact that this is the first time I ever see him smile it was good enough. "I couldn't bear what I did to you, It was horrifying, and to think that I caused you to scream in pain and... Well, I just couldn't."

"So it was you I saw in the feeders room?"

He nodded.

**Yeah... Not my best ): well tell me what you're thinking... I'll update soon. The next gonna be much better than this one. Love you guys**


End file.
